Sandcraft
My sixty-third fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable and I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy. (It's a warm Friday afternoon in Royal Woods. At the Loud House, Lincoln is in the living room on the family's computer, waiting on a video to load) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Hey, guys. I'm feeling a little bored today. I've had a really boring week at school, Clyde's on vacation with his dads, and now, I'm waiting on a video. (The video finally loads, much to Lincoln's happiness. However, the computer screen then turns black) LINCOLN: What the?! You got to be kidding me! Technology, dang it! I'm so sick of this boredom! (kicks the chair down) RITA: (walks in) Lincoln, sweetie, what's wrong? LINCOLN: (incredulous) I'll tell you! I've been bored for over an hour! And if I don't find anything fun, I'm gonna flip! RITA: Well, it'll be okay. I know someone who wants to play with you. (a knock on the door is heard) RITA: Come in. (The door opens and Luan slides on) LUAN: Hey, Lincoln. Orange you glad I'm here? (laughs) LINCOLN: That joke was good, but I'm not in the mood. ONE HOUR LATER (In the living room, Lincoln is watching TV with Luan standing nearby. An infomercial comes on) ANNOUNCER: With TaxTruck, your car insurance will be safe. MAN: Now I can save on my car! (He drives away in a blue car) LINCOLN: Man, I hate infomercials! Too boring! (Lincoln changes the channel to another commercial, it shows a boy and a girl sitting at a table, bored) BOY: Man, it's boring here. GIRL: There's nothing to do around here. LINCOLN: Tell me about it. GIRL: I know what we can play on my computer! BOY: What? GIRL: I just got Sandcraft! (pulls out a CD) (The girl then puts the CD in the computer as the screen turns on. The game is a blocky world) ANNOUNCER: New from Wajong, it's Sandcraft! Where the limit is your imagination! All you have to is create the game and explore the world of Sandcraft! GIRL: Wow, this game is cool! I just build a castle! (Lincoln, intrigued, stands up on his feet) LINCOLN: Sandcraft? (As the commercial continues, the girl and the boy continue to have fun) BOY AND GIRL: We love Sandcraft! ANNOUNCER: WARNING: Sandcraft may cause seizures if from playing too long. This game is recommended for all ages. BOY: I just killed a dragon! (Lincoln shuts off the TV and walks to Luan) LINCOLN: I gotta get that game. LUAN: Why does it matter? It's not like a chip of the old block! (laughs) LINCOLN: That game is so cool, I need to buy it! Where's the nearest toy store? LUAN: (checking her phone) The closest is GameStart. But they're not open yet. (At a video game store called, "GameStart", Lincoln is pacing around the store impatiently with Luan standing) LINCOLN: Come on! (The store lights up brightly and the doors open, Luan and Lincoln walk into the store. A worker named Josh is at the front counter) JOSH: Welcome to GameStart. LUAN: Hi, my little brother want this video game. LINCOLN: It's called Sandcraft! I need it! JOSH: Okay, (pulls out CD) that'll be $20. (Lincoln handed Josh a $20 dollar bill and he handed Lincoln the game) LINCOLN: This is gonna be awesome. TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is having a blast with his new game on the computer in the living room. At the same time, Lola is watching TV on the couch, she notices Lincoln as she hops off the couch and approaches him) LOLA: Hey, Linky, whatcha playing? LINCOLN: I'm playing Sandcraft, Lola. It's this new game where you can build all kinds of cool stuff from houses to castles. LOLA: (excited) CASTLES?! (Lola then runs upstairs and comes back in her princess car, accidentally hitting Lincoln) LOLA: (off-screen) Sorry, Linky! TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is still playing on the computer, he see's another player with his player. He see's the player kills Lincoln's player) LINCOLN: What?! No! No! Who killed me?! (Lincoln looks at the player's name, "WeWasLookingForIt6") LINCOLN: WeWasLookingForIt6? Who's that?! LOLA: That'll be me, big brother. (Lincoln see's Lola on her laptop with Sandcraft) LOLA: And your nickname is Menial11? Hah! (Lincoln then use a potion and revive his player. Lincoln then see Lola's player building a castle) LOLA: Castle. Done. Sandcraft is awesome! (While the two are playing Sandcraft. Nine players them surround Lincoln and Lola's characters and kills them) LOLA: Who killed us?! HumanPretzel17, ItsMyRoomToo16, TheGuardian15, LeniIsAFuck14, CleanMyBalls13... LINCOLN: PrincessPonyBook8, IzzyLikesYou6, ToneDeaf4, and PooPoo1. LOLA AND LINCOLN: Who are all these guys? LORI: That would be us. (Lola and Lincoln then see the rest of the of the Loud siblings on their laptops on Sandcraft) LINCOLN: You guys love Sandcraft too? LENI: Yep, it's totes fun! LORI: Once you played it, we all played it, little brother. LINCOLN: Awesome! (The eleven of then resumes their gaming festivities) ONE WEEK LATER (The siblings are on their computers in the living room playing Sandcraft. Rita and Lynn Sr. walks in the scene) RITA: Hey, kids, we're going to the movies. You wanna come? LORI: Sorry, but we're running through the Tunnel of Sandstone to fight the Sender Dragon. (Lynn Sr. and Rita are confused of what Lori said) RITA: What? LYNN SR: Oh no, are you guys playing that computer game again? LINCOLN: Yeah! LUNA: Sandcraft is awesome! (Lynn Sr and Rita shrugs and they walk out of the house to the movies. The siblings resume playing) LATER THAT NIGHT (The siblings are in Lori and Leni's room having a secret secrets club, but with their laptops) LORI: Okay, I've got a huge secret. I'd went underground and destroyed a farm. (Flashbacks to Lori playing Sandcraft on her laptop, her character uses TNT to blow up a farm. It cuts back to the present) LANA: Hah! I'd blow up Lola's castle! (It flashbacks to Lana playing Sandcraft on her tablet, she see's a pink castle near her shed, she then uses explosives around Lola's castle and she press a button, destroying Lola's castle, she laughs) LANA: Sucka. (It cuts back to the present, Lana is laughing as Lola, mad, punches her arm) LOLA: (mad) Oh hardy har har! I retaliated by destroying your shed! (It flashbacks to Lola, enraged, runs to Lana's shed and surround it with dynamite, she detonate it thus destroying it) LOLA: Revenge. (It cuts back to the present with Lola laughing at her revenge tactics, Lana is shaking with rage) LANA: I spend a week on that shed! (Lana then attacks Lola and the two are fighting, Luna breaks them up) LUNA: Dudes, stop fighting. Oh yeah, I added a new music stereo in my house. (The siblings then laugh) THE NEXT MORNING (Rita is making breakfast for the family and Lynn Sr is reading the newspaper) RITA: Kids! Breakfast is ready! (The kids then run downstairs with their laptops and eagerly sit at the table, knocking every plate off) RITA: Kids! I just set those plates! (The kids are ignoring Rita, she sighs in agony) THREE HOURS LATER (Lynn Sr. has just gotten back from the grocery store. He finds the door unlocked, and Lynn Sr., mad, opens the door and slams it) LYNN SR: I thought I told them to lock that door! (Lynn Sr. then locks the door himself as he walks away in anger) SIX HOURS LATER (Rita and Lynn Sr. has come back from another dinner date. They went inside the house to find the entire downstairs messy) LYNN SR: Oh my goodness! KIDS!!! (The kids then run downstairs with messy appearances) LORI: WHERE'S OUR COMPUTERS?! RITA: We took them away! You kids gotten this game messed up in your head! LYNN SR: I mean, look at you guys! You haven't eaten in weeks, you haven't take any baths nor showers, and the entire living room is in shambles! (The kids then look at themselves in a mirror and around the house, they now feel bad) LINCOLN: They're right. Sandcraft has turned us into monsters. LORI: That game has corrupted our minds. LUNA: You know what, dudes? I don't wanna play anymore. LISA: Me too. LOLA: So do I. LUAN: Yep. (The others agreed to stop playing Sandcraft. The parents are touched by their kids that they hugged them) RITA: You know, I'm proud of you kids. Not only yo stop your addiction, you'd show us that earned something. LYNN SR: Yep, we're gonna be at the Royal Woods Resort & Spa for a week, and you kids are going with us! (The kids then cheer for their upcoming vacation) LYNN SR: Now, wash up and clean the downstairs. We'll be leaving tomorrow. THE NEXT MORNING (The kids are cleaning the entire downstairs, Lori Luna, and Lola are cleaning the living room, Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lisa are cleaning the kitchen, and Lincoln, Leni, and Lily are cleaning the garage) LORI: Okay, the entire downstairs is clean. (Then, the siblings are in line for the bathroom. After some time, the kids are changing to their regular clothes and went downstairs to meet with their parents) RITA: So much better, kids. Go pack your bags. We're leaving in five minutes. TWO HOURS LATER (The Loud Family are relaxing at the Royal Woods Resort & Spa, Rita and Lynn Sr. are in massage chairs, Lola is getting back massages, Lana, Lynn, and Lily are in mud baths, Lori and Lucy getting pedicures, Luna and Luan are getting manicures, and Leni, Lisa, and Lincoln are in a sauna) LINCOLN: (relaxed) Ah, this is the life. LENI: (relaxed) You said it, little bro. (After they relaxed from the spa, the family are swimming in the pool) LORI: This is literally the best way to spend a day. LINCOLN: Yep, not only we returned that game back to the store, we're now at a spa. LILY: Poo Poo! (The siblings then continue to have fun at the spa) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction